


Harry Hook x reader- my fam aint home lets write some smut AKA cool down

by Decendantofthesparrow



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Smut Fic, Smut, Sub Harry Hook, comment pls, dom reader, dont know though, harry has anger issues and reader has sex with him to help him direct his energy, harry hook sub, how did I do?, might add another chatper, more dom reader too, sex is a way to cool down apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:41:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20780264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decendantofthesparrow/pseuds/Decendantofthesparrow
Summary: uhhhh bottom harry hook smut fic? x reader





	Harry Hook x reader- my fam aint home lets write some smut AKA cool down

Harry was angry, very angry, at gil. “you gakit cunt!-“ Gil said something or other that set harry off, and harry had been ranting for about a minute now, waving his hook dangerously in the air. You sighed, watching his well-defined biceps tense and relax as he gestured.

“(y/n)” uma called, you hummed, not taking your eyes off harry. “calm him down” you paused, blinking, calm harry down?

Okay, you could do that.

Standing you stopped harry from lunging at gil, having clothes-lined him in the chest, and pushed him back. “come on hooky, lets cool you down” grabbing the back of his coat, you dragged him away and to the hideout you,uma, harry, and gil have used since you were kids, it was nicely placed and oddly soundproof.

Harry scowled as the entire time, you slammed open the door to the bedroom and tossed harry onto the bed, he bounced for a second, then tried to sit up before you pushed him back down, sitting on his torso, a smirk on your lips.

“what-“ you grasped his hands, pulling them up and undoing your belt at the same time, tying his wrists to the top post, now harry was stretched out on the bed, his cheeks a light pink.

“What are yeh doing!?” he tugged at the belt, trying to free his hands, to no avail. you rose your brow, popping open the links to his belts.

“cooling you down” you lifted his hips, sliding the belts out from under them and tossing them across the room, making a loud noise from the metal.

You heard Harry wince, but you ignored him, unbuttoning his pants and sliding them down his thighs, his breath hitched.

You smirked, looking up at harry through your eyelashes, his face was turning redder, his eyes toward the wall, his lips pressed together tightly.

You slid his pants as far as you could, his boots stopping them from being completely taken off, you ghosted your hands up his legs, sticking some digits under the cloth of his underwear.

“(y/n)” he breathed, peaking at you, you hummed, sliding your hands up and narrowly avoiding his clothed hardening cock.

You leaned up, pressing your mouth to the skin leading to his cock, hearing another hitch in his breath. You bit and sucked, pulling back seeing an already reddening mark.

“d-don’t leave mar-“ harry gave a yelp as you brushed your hand over his clothed nipple. You let out a snort, sliding your other hand under his ripped and torn shirt and trailing it up, the bottom hem meeting his armpits.

“(y-y/n) ah~!” harry let out a deep soft moan as you clamped onto his left nipple, sucking and biting it, pinching the other. Harry let out harsh pants, tugging on the belt restraining his hands, he wanted to touch you!

“(y/-y/n) please do-don’t t-tease me, lass, ahh~!” you gripped his hard cock, releasing his nipple with a pop, grinning at his loud moan.

“oh~” you sang “looks like someones having fun” you rubbed the wetting spot on his underwear with your thumb, enjoying the growing moans from harry.

“lass plEASE!AH” You pulled down his underwear and gave a long slow lick up the underside of his cock, licking up the leaking precum at the top.

"oh god oh god” harry panted, his hips twitching, his head thrown back in exactly, your tongue warm and wet, you grinned at his reaction, circling your tongue on the tip before going down and deep throating Harrys cock.

Harry let out a loud and deep moan, hips jumping up and you choked a bit, you pulled back glaring up at Harry's red face, eyes pleading and needy. You pushed his hips down growling out.

“don’t do that, or ill leave you here all riled up, understood?”

Harry nodded hastily “ye-yes (y/n)”

You scrunched your nose, gripping the base of Harry's cock, his pubic hair brushing the bottom of your palm “that’s captain to you boy”

Harry's eyes rolled back, you had full control, “ay-aye captain”

“good boy” you purred, ghosting your fingertips up his dripping cock, it twitched“so needy, aren’t you~” harry whimpered as you stroked his cock, “tell me what you want love~”

Harry stuttered, unable to do anything other than babble “I've hardly touched you and you’ve fallen apart, tell me, baby, what do you want me to do?”

“f-fu-fuck me” you rose your brow, pausing in your strokes, making harry whine out “hmm? I didn’t hear you”

“f-fuck me…please captain” you grinned, licking up Harry's cock again, he yelped and his hips jolted, “good boy”

You stood, quickly taking off your boots and making them join Harrys belts, you unbuttoned your pants, sliding them down and tossing them away, your underwear joining the floor.

Harry was staring at you, eyes locked on your core, you stuck your fingers down there, withdrawing your own wetness, you were soaked, Harrys moans and pleads doing loads for you, and walking over to harry, lubing his cock with your lube.

“ready baby?” harry nodded, tugging on the belt. “use your words love”

“p-please, fuck me”

“Please what?” you cooed, leaning over him, grasping his cock and lining the head with the folds of your dripping core.

“pl-please captain”

You bit your lip, lining harry up and sinking down, harry let out loud gasp, his back arching and his hips jumping, the head hitting your g-spot.

“mfff, g-good boy” you mumbled, rotating your hips to feel harry, he was so filling, you hadn’t had sex with him in a while, too busy with being umas war chief, so this was long overdue.

Harry was letting out heavy pants, straining to pull his hands from the belt, “cap-cap’n pl-please... let me touch yeh”

You stopped, catching Harry's eyes, pleading and needy, his hands clenching, reaching toward you.

“hmm” you hummed, lifting up from Harry's cock, making him moan pitifully, before sitting back down, drawing a squeak from him. “nn, no”

You started to bounce, Harry's babbling only urging you to continue your sexual torture of him. Repeated uses of your name, pleading for his hands to be released, and the leaning up to kiss you.

You obliged to that, leaning down and laying across his torso, pressing your lips to his in a heavy makeout. Teeth clashing and tongues pressing to each other.

You could feel the knot begin to tie in your lower torso, and harry was starting to twitch and whine,

“AhH l-LasSIe Fuck AH!”

His cock twitched inside of you, and you stopped, drawing back from his neck and sitting on his cock, smirking deviously at him.

“noonono love-ple-don’t- i-need-ahh~!!” harry babbled, tears at his eyes, he was so backed up, so pent up, that you were the defining moment of release.

“what do you want harry?” you purred trailing your fingers up his chest, his neck, and jaw, making him shiver wildly, “tell me love”

“p-please” he begged, a tear falling “please make me cum cap’n”

You bit your lip, hooking your thumb in his mouth and pulling it open, his jaw now hanging open, spit dribbling out, a mess that’s what he was, a hot mess.

“as you wish”

You resumed your bouncing, drawing harry and yourself closer and closer to the edge, rolling your hips once more you felt Harrys cock twitch and his cum burst and fill you, wow there was a lot, hot too.

Harrys back arched, his cock once more hitting your g-spot, giving you what you needed to release as well, a deep guttural moan from harry, and a high pitched sighs and broken moans from you.

You sat there, hot and sweaty, beads sliding off and your face heated and hair wild.

Harry was a mess, his hair was insane, sticking up everywhere and super floofy, hiss chest, and face red, sweat covering both, heaving heavily, his legs twitching with euphoria.

“so” you panted, sliding off of harry, feeling his cum leaking out and onto your leg, and flopping your head onto his chest, your legs splayed out. “you cooled down?”

“emotionally yes” harry breathed “physically no”

You giggled, sitting up slightly to release Harry's wrists, which just flopped onto the pillow.

“I can't feel meh legs” you snorted, wrapping your arm around his torso.

“Sorry babe”

“ ‘s oka” he slurred, snuggling his cheek into your hair, his eyes closing, obviously drowsy from the activity.

“sleepy bby” you cooed, reaching around and giving harry scritches, he hummed, falling further asleep.

“sleep tight dork”

\--THE END HOLY FUCK---

HOW’D I DO COMMENT PLS I DON’T KNOW THIS IS MY FIRST LEMON/SMUT FIC HELP 


End file.
